


Le rituel des héritiers

by Euroz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euroz/pseuds/Euroz
Summary: Un nouveau groupe lutte efficacement contre Voldemort au contraire de l'Ordre du Phénix. La preuve, ils s'infiltrent chez Tom et le font disparaître. Rien de sanglant cependant. Vielle idée sur comment tuer Tom. [C]





	Le rituel des héritiers

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter & Co ne m'appartiennent pas

Des mangemorts espions avaient transplané jusqu'à la base des Héritiers. Le groupe s'était crée quand Harry Potter était tombé sur le livre écrit par les Fondateurs à leurs héritiers. Le livre avait continué seul à s'écrire, mettant le nom des derniers héritiers. Dès le début, Salazar Serpentard disait que le Mage Noir qui voulait éradiquer les nés-moldus était un enfant qu'il avait eut avec une voyageuse lors d'une buverie. Alors, Harry avait contacté l'espion préférer du directeur, l'homme avait été surprit de sa demande mais en vu que l'objectif, il ne pouvait pas dire non. Les voila donc dans le manoir où vivait Voldemort. Comme promit, l'homme, une fois endormit, avait été déplacé dans la salle du rituel qui se situer au dessus des cachots. Sept personnes y descendirent. Voldemort s'était réveillé entre temps et il fusillait ses visiteurs du regard. Il était placé au milieu de la pièce où était tracé l'étoile des vents. Les Héritiers se placèrent et commencèrent.

_ Moi, Hannah Abbot, descendante indirecte de Poufsouffle, condamne Tom Elvis Jedusor, bâtard de Serpentard, à la peine maximale.

_ Moi, Cédric Diggory, descendant direct de Poufsouffle, condamne Tom Elvis Jedusor, bâtard de Serpentard, à la peine maximale.

_ Moi… Luna Lovegood, descendante directe de Serdaigle… Condamne Tom Elvis Jedusor… Bâtard de Serpentard… A la peine maximale.

_ Moi, Severus Snape Prince, descendant direct de Serpentard, condamne Tom Elvis Jedusor, bâtard de Serpentard, à la peine maximale.

_ Moi, Sirius Black, descendant indirect de Serpentard, condamne Tom Elvis Jedusor, bâtard de Serpentard, à la peine maximale.

_ Moi, Neville Londubat, descendant indirect de Gryffondor, condamne Tom Elvis Jedusor, bâtard de Serpentard, à la peine maximale.

_ Moi, Harry Potter, descendant direct de Gryffondor et élu de la prophétie, condamne Tom Elvis Jedusor, bâtard de Serpentard, à la peine maximale. Peine qui s'exprime par la mort entière et totale du condamné et de la destruction de ses horcruxes.

Quatre silhouettes fantomatiques apparurent devant leurs descendants et Harry senti quelque chose être arraché de son âme.

_ Non, hurla Voldemort, vous n'avez pas le droit ! Je suis l'héritier ! Je… Suis… L'héritier…

Sa voix mourut en même temps que sa personne. Son corps, étant entièrement constitué de magie, tomba en poussière.


End file.
